


Tale as Old as Time, Song as Old as Rhyme

by HarmonicShadows



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Ryuji is "Beauty", Yusuke is "Beast"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicShadows/pseuds/HarmonicShadows
Summary: "Ashamed of his monstrous form and heartbroken by the actions of his master, the artist, now a beast, concealed himself within the castle.As the years passed, he fell into despair, losing all but a sliver of hope.For who could ever learn to love a beast?"(A Persona 5 re-telling of Beauty and the Beast.)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Tale as Old as Time, Song as Old as Rhyme

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young artist lived in a shining castle, working under the tutelage of his widely-renowned master. The young artist was kind, and devoted to his work… But he couldn’t see that his master was truly twisted, selfish, and unkind._

_One winter’s night, an old beggar came to the castle, having heard of the supposed kind and humble nature of its master. She offered the master a single rose in return for shelter from the unrelenting cold._

_Unimpressed by her meager offering, the master simply sneered at the haggard woman, and turned her away. The young artist remained silent, unwilling to speak against his master._

_The beggar warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true value only lies within one's own heart._

_And when the master only dismissed her again, the ugly appearance of the old woman melted away, revealing a beautiful enchantress._

_Fearing for his life, he tried to apologize, but it was too late. The enchantress had seen his true nature, and cast a curse that would transform him into a hideous monster to match his loathsome heart._

_However, the artist jumped in the way, protecting his master from the spell._

_The curse transformed the artist into a horrible beast, and the spell spread to the entirety of the castle, enchanting it and all of those who inhabited it._

_The artist’s master took the opportunity to flee the now decrepit castle, abandoning his pupil without a second thought._

_The enchantress, pitying the boy that only wanted to protect his master, offered him her enchanted rose. If he could find love in another, and earn their love in return before the final rose petal has fallen, then that true love would break the spell. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all of time._

_She also gave him another gift, a magic mirror that would serve as his window into the outside world from within his castle._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form and heartbroken by the actions of his master, the artist, now a beast, concealed himself within the castle._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, losing all but a sliver of hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that having Yusuke as the Beast rather than Ryuji is probably a bold choice, but hey, who doesn't love expectation inversion?
> 
> This is my first fic on Ao3, so please let me know if you any formatting errors or such I need to fix! ^_^


End file.
